


Of Boggarts and Butterflies

by emmaface



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, Laura faces a boggart, this is meaningless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaface/pseuds/emmaface
Summary: Laura Hollis is in her 6th year at Hogwarts and is no longer willing to let a creature as simple as a boggart get the better of her.  Of course Carmilla would have to be the one to happen upon her and discover what her deepest, darkest fear is.  But as it turns out Carmilla can actually be helpful when she wants to be.  I am truly terrible at summeries but if you like Harry Potter, Carmilla and meaningless fluff give this a try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I literally haven't written or posted anything in over a year which means I am aware that this is most likely absolute crap but I'll have to just ask for your forgiveness on this one, I'm just trying to find my writing chops again and I saw this Harry Potter AU prompt somewhere or other and I thought it was as good a place as any to start. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd. I mean I just about read it through at this point so if you spot a mistake or anything let me know. If it turns out you happen to like meaningless, random (perhaps Harry Potter based) fluff also let me know.

The door to the Charms classroom was unlocked, just as Professor Perry had promised it would be, when Laura pushed it open that Thursday afternoon. An old wooden trunk at the back of the room rattled when she stepped inside, something inside straining at the lock that kept it closed. Laura eyed it cautiously, frowning thoughtfully as she began to move some of the nearby desks out of her way. She knew why the trunk rattled; the boggart trapped inside could sense her presence in the room and wanted nothing more than to jump out and confront her in the guise of her biggest fear. This was, after all, the reason she was there in that empty Charms classroom while her fellow students enjoyed their freedom at the end of the school day, to practice defending herself against the boggart. She pushed a few more desks aside to clear a large space in front of the rattling trunk and stood facing it from a safe distance of at least 12 feet. She pulled her wand from her pocket and practised the wrist movement, mouthing 'Riddikulus' as she did. She absolutely could do this. She was a sixth year and this really was third year level stuff; she had faced more complex creatures and mastered harder spells in her time at Hogwarts and yet she still remained unable to banish a simple boggart. Not anymore. She was going to face this head on and she would not be leaving this classroom until she had successfully beaten the creature inside the trunk. The tiny witch drew herself up to full height with a deep breath and fixed the trunk with a look of steely determination. 

A flick of her wrist and the padlock holding the lid closed opened. Laura braced herself, fighting to maintain her determination and repeating the spell over and over in her head, as the lid swung back and the trunk lay open. The trunk stilled for a moment before an extremely large butterfly rose from its depths. The insect's shiny, black body was maybe three feet tall but it had a wingspan of easily five feet, making it basically bigger than Laura herself. She gave the slightest whimper of fear and tried to shake it off. 

“Riddikulus,” she managed to get the word out in the face of the enormous, terrifying creature, although it was barely louder than the flapping of the butterfly boggart's wings. The spell had absolutely zero effect on the creature which just continued flapping its large orange wings, staring at Laura with its creepy bug eyes. She scrunched up her face and drew in a shaky breath; she would defeat this boggart! 

“Riddikulus!” she managed to increase the volume and intent behind the spell and an invisible force appeared to touch one of the butterfly's wings. For a moment she was almost pleased by the slight improvement, that was until the butterfly boggart lurched at the impact of the spell on its wing sending her screaming, seeking cover behind a nearby desk. She peered over the wooden tabletop, not daring to take her eyes off the butterfly for a second because she knew from experience once you take your eyes off a butterfly they flit away to lie in wait somewhere to terrify you again later. 

“Problem, Cutie?” A highly amused voice came from behind her making Laura jump out of her skin. Her eyes remained fixed on the boggart but it didn't matter, she didn't need to turn around to identify the owner of that voice. Nor did she have to turn round to know that a highly infuriating and not at all sexy smirk had accompanied those words. Laura groaned internally; at least she hoped it had been internally. As if being a sixth year who couldn't banish a boggart wasn't embarrassing enough. As if being deathly afraid of butterflies wasn't embarrassing enough. On top of all that having Carmilla Karnstein walk in and discover both of these things about her at the same time truly was mortifying. 

“What are you doing here?” Laura asked, eyes still trained on the boggart. 

“Well I was just walking by, on my way to the library, when I heard you shrieking in here,” she explained, sauntering forward and leaning on a desk a few rows behind Laura. “And I'm not one to leave a damsel in distress, especially damsels as pretty as you Cupcake.” 

“I am not in distress!” Laura argued, her point somewhat invalidated when the boggart shifted and she visibly stiffened. “I am practising for Defence Against the Dark Arts!” 

“And how's that going for you?” Carmilla smirked at the back of Laura's head. 

“It's going fine!” Trying to prove her point Laura drew herself up again, the desire not to embarrass herself further in front of her audience giving her the motivation to vocalise the spell and this time she managed to knock it back a little but the boggart merely seemed to find this an inconvenience than an attempt at banishment. 

“Clearly!” Carmilla gave a soft throaty chuckle. She rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wand, sent the boggart back into the trunk which locked again with a soft click. 

Laura's shoulders relaxed slightly and she finally turned to face Carmilla. The dark haired girl was languidly perched on the edge of a desk, her school skirt rising up to reveal an expanse of ivory skin that Laura couldn't stop herself from ogling. In ways the scene before her kind of made her miss the ferocious fluttering beast she'd been staring down before because to her being alone in a classroom with Carmilla Karnstein was a different kind of terrifying. She shared a few classes with the raven haired Ravenclaw and had more than once been accused of having a crush on her by LaFontaine, even though she definitely didn't. It definitely wasn't a crush. She knew from those classes what Carmilla was like and she braced herself, waiting for the laughter and the endless teasing about her fear of butterflies, but none came. 

“The spell alone is not enough,” Carmilla said softly and with absolutely no accompanying snark. Laura's eyes snapped up to meet Carmilla's in surprise at her tone. She opened her mouth but then Carmilla continued. “Oh come on Cutie! You remember that ludicrous class back in third year.” 

“I...I know that,” Laura began, not yet ready to address why Carmilla was being so nice to her when she was known for being, well not nice. “But it's not exactly easy to picture the subject of your abject terror in an amusing way, least of all when you're face-to-face with it.” 

“Alright, so we think of something before we release the beast,” Carmilla replied plainly. Laura opened her mouth, a question about why she was being so helpful on her tongue but she never voiced it. Who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth? If Carmilla had suddenly decided to be a nice person and offer her some help, the polite thing to do would be to accept the help. Besides she really didn't want to ask LaFontaine or Danny for help with this particular problem. 

“Ok,” she agreed. She began to rack her brains for ways to make the horrible butterfly creature become amusing to her but she couldn't think of one; this was the main reason she had such trouble with was, at her level, a relatively simple spell. 

“You're over-thinking it,” Carmilla sighed after a few minutes of silence. 

“Well I don't see you coming up with any great ideas,” Laura replied defensively. Carmilla tossed her head back slightly the ghost of a chuckle sounding in her throat. Immediately Laura chastised herself for thinking it was one of the most glorious sounds she'd ever heard. This was not the time for her not-even-a-crush crush on the other girl who seemed to be genuinely offering her help. 

“It flies, right?” Carmilla began, “how about thinking of it as a kite or a balloon or something?” 

Laura blinked a few times at the suggestion. A kite or a balloon, it was so simple really but neither were obviously amusing but both were certainly less frightening than the butterfly so it could work. 

“Oh Merlin, please don't tell me you're afraid of kites, because that would just be entirely too much,” Carmilla asked with a slight groan in response to Laura's silence. 

“No!” the smaller girl rolled her eyes. “Why would anyone-” 

“Well you are afraid of butterflies-”

“They are legitimately frightening creatures,” Laura argued with her jaw tensed. This was the Carmilla Karnstein she was used to. 

“Oh sure, right up there with dragons and Cerberuses...Cerberi?” her tone had started mocking but shifted with the question at the end, her brow furrowed thoughtfully, she looked to Laura for some input but the other girl merely shrugged, still somewhat annoyed at being made fun of. 

“Look I'm not saying that to you, butterflies aren't legitimately terrifying,” Carmilla offered by was of an apology or truce. “But hey, at least you aren't afraid of kites.”   
Laura laughed slightly in spite of herself. She supposed that Carmilla's response was considerably less mocking than it could have been, definitely a lot less mocking than some of her friends would have been. She also supposed that her not-even-a-crush crush was making her a little biased. Carmilla's lips pulled slightly upwards at Laura's laugh and she caught the Hufflepuff's eye.

“So a kite then,” Laura said when she realised they had been holding eye contact for much longer than strictly necessary. 

“It's worth a try,” Carmilla simply shrugged. 

Laura drew in a deep breath and turned to face the boggart chest once again, the determination back in her eyes. 

“You ready for this Creampuff?” Carmilla's voice sounded behind her. 

Laura took a minute to set the image of the butterfly turning into a kite into her mind then she nodded. “Let's do this!” 

Carmilla flicked her wand and the chest opened once more. The rattling stopped and the tips of the large butterfly wings began to rise from inside. Laura drew another breath and narrowed her eyes at the boggart, trying to focus on the idea of it becoming an innocuous kite rather than the fear that was creeping up from the pit of her stomach. She raised her wand and recited the incantation. This was her most successful attempt to date; Laura was surprised to find it actually felt easier with Carmilla in the room than it did when she was alone. She had managed to force the boggart to change form this time, well mostly; it was pretty much a kite but it still had flapping wings so not a complete success. Displeased by this be boggart attempted to switch its attention of the nearby Carmilla but before it had a chance to transform the witch had knocked it back into its chest. Laura turned to her with a wide grin on her face. 

“I almost did it that time,” she cheered triumphantly. Carmilla smiled warmly back at her, something Laura had never seen her do before but would definitely like to see her do again. Damn it, if Carmilla was going to continue being a decent person and looking at her and smiling at her like that then her not-even-a-crush crush wouldn't stay not really a crush for much longer. Laura found herself staring into Carmilla's deep brown eyes, noting the light in them when she smiled at her. They held each other's gaze for a moment, perhaps just a slight moment too long before Carmilla spoke. 

“Feel like trying again?” she asked, her tone challenging but encouraging at the same time. 

“Yes!” Laura nodded enthusiastically, feeling emboldened by Carmilla's presence, her niceness and unobtrusive helpfulness, she felt certain she could best the boggart completely this time. 

Once again Carmilla released the non-being from its confines and Laura prepared herself to face it. This time she managed to force it to fully transform into a red and yellow kite, floating (but not flapping) in the windless classroom. Laura couldn't help but squeal with delight at her success. The action eliciting another soft chuckle from the girl standing behind her. 

“Congratulations, Cutie,” she smirked as once again she returned the boggart to its chest. She had barely lowered her wand arm when Laura pounced on her pulling her into an impromptu hug in her excitement. 

“Thank you!” she said, so genuinely that Carmilla couldn't help but relax into the embrace. 

“Don't mention it, Cupcake,” she smiled at the smaller girl when she released her. Catching herself quickly she added, “I mean that, don't mention this to anyone. I don't want people pestering me to help them with their Charms homework or Transfiguration difficulties. I have a reputation to uphold.” 

Laura laughed. “Then why did you help me?” 

“I told you,” Carmilla said, fixing Laura with those well practised seduction eyes, “I can never resist a damsel in distress.” 

Laura rolled her eyes. “Or maybe you're not as disaffected and aloof as you pretend to be. I think you're secretly a big softie Carmilla Karnstein.” 

“How dare you!” the dark haired girl feigned indignation. 

“Well I am grateful for your help anyway,” Laura smiled at her. An idea popping into her head, one she ordinarily wouldn't have entertained but given her recent victory over the boggart she was feeling brave. “Maybe I could buy you a butterbeer in the three broomsticks on Saturday? To say thanks.” 

Carmilla's eyebrows rose in surprise Laura's sudden bravery but she quickly hid her shock. 

“You asking me on a date, Creampuff?” she asked with a smirk. Laura moved the grab her stuff from the side of the classroom, tossing her bag over her shoulder she turned back to Carmilla with a smirk of her own. 

“I'm asking can I buy you a butterbeer,” she shrugged innocently, “whether or not its a date depends on if you want it to be.” 

For the second time in the last few minutes Carmilla was once again shocked and impressed by Laura's sudden plucky behaviour. She pulled her lips between her teeth and fixed the smalled girl in her gaze as she pretended to consider the offer. 

“I'm usually more of a Hog's Head girl,” she drawled, pushing herself off the desk she'd been leaning against and taking a step towards the other girl. “But I guess I can make an exception if it means getting a date with you, Cutie.” 

This time it was Laura's eyebrows that shot up in surprise. She wasn't sure if she was more stunned by her own bravery in asking Carmilla out or by the other girl's acceptance of the offer but she found herself having to fight hard not to squeal in the same excited way she had when she defeated the boggart. “A date it is then,” Laura said, hoping she still carried the air of cool she'd had when she asked Carmilla out but doubting it greatly. “Meet me at The Three Broomsticks at 1 o'clock?” 

“I look forward to it!” Carmilla smiled flirtatiously as she headed towards the door, the suggestive tone of her voice made Laura's stomach flip, filling her with a sudden rush of nervous excitement. She moved to follow the Ravenclaw out of the classroom when a thought occurred to her. 

“You know you never actually faced the boggart yourself,” she pointed out. 

“You questioning my abilities?” Carmilla teased, turning in the hallway to face Laura. 

“No, I was just curious,” Laura tilted her head slightly holding Carmilla's eye. “What form does Carmilla Karnstein's boggart take?” 

“If I ever did have to face the boggart then we'd finally get to see what it looks like when it's alone!” Carmilla replied with a self-satisfied grin. Laura laughed and rolled her eyes because of course that would be the other girl's answer. 

“I'll see you Saturday, Cupcake!” Carmilla still had a hint of a smirk on her face as she turned on her heels and headed off in the direction of the library. 

“Yeah, Saturday,” Laura repeated to herself quietly allowing herself a little outburst of excitement she'd kept contained in the classroom. Finally being able to defeat a boggart was now the second best thing to happen that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I apologise for whatever this is that came out of my head and wanted to add the small note that I had originally considered having Carmilla call Laura by wizzarding world snack foods but that all changed when I realised how entirely unflattering or unendearing most of those names are.   
> Buckle up chocolate frog just does not have the same ring to it.


End file.
